White Knight Routine
by andrella07
Summary: There are really only two words I can say about this: 1.Claire 2.Stripper.  However, I should also say: songfic and smut.


**White Knight Routine**

**Andrella07**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or .45 (from which a couple lines were taken) or the song "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days.**

**Feedback: Do I have to beg? Because if you aren't by the end of this fic, I will. ;)**

**Blame my beta, Cantholdon, for this. If she hadn't introduced me to the song you would not be about to read the hottest thing I've ever written. :)**

**This is a one-shot song fic. My strong advice is that you find the rock version on youtube and loop it..and uh, don't read in the presence of others.**

"I don't know about this Carlos," Alice said as she adjusted the collar of her black-leather coat.

"Just shut up," the soldier responded as he got out of his silver 4x4. "You're going, and you're gonna get some action tonight."

"At a strip club?" Alice asked as she looked at the dark building in front of her. She'd never been to strip club before, not that she hadn't wanted to. Her job didn't offer much in the way of vacation time since she turned down Mansion duty with Spence. But Carlos, friend that he is, had talked her boss into letting her take the night off for some fun.

Carlos had mentioned coming to this place before. Alice remembered that it was the most expensive club in all of Raccoon city and that it had a reputation for the hottest girls.

They walked into the club after the bouncer insisted on seeing Alice's ID. She rolled her eyes after fishing it out of her wallet. She supposed she should've taken it as a compliment, but all she did was security detail all day. For once she wanted to go somewhere, be with somebody, that didn't care if she had proper clearance.

The noise inside the building was overwhelming, yet at the same time it was a stirring beat that filled her ear drums. The first thing Alice saw was half-naked women. Everywhere. Gorgeous, topless, dancing, naked women. She swallowed a little overzealously. To say it had been a while for her would've been an understatement.

Carlos laughed when he saw his friend's face, so Alice punched him in the shoulder. She'd take no teasing from him. He chuckled anyway and tossed her a wad of dollar bills. Alice caught the rubber-banded roll of cash with dexterity.

"You'll need that."

"How much did you give me?" the blonde asked as she turned the roll over in her hand. It seemed like a lot especially considering a fifty was the outermost bill.

"Enough to get you a lap dance from the best girl here, and then maybe some to get you a little more…"

He wagged his eyebrows at her, and Alice was half tempted to throw the ball of cash to hit him in the face with it. Instead she pulled the rubber band off to count the money. She had no concern that Carlos couldn't afford to give it to her. They could probably pool their money from one paycheck and buy every dancer here for an entire night.

All told she had two hundred dollars in a variety of bill sizes. Alice didn't know how much this supposed 'best' dancer would cost, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to find out.

The blonde was kind of surprised to find she wasn't the only female patron in the place, but not surprised to see the amount of men. They seemed to be panting like dogs at every dancer that walked past them on the stage. That was where Carlos was leading her now.

He found them a front seat next to the platform. The first thing Alice noticed was the stilettos; then her blue eyes kept traveling up – to toned legs; a firm, lace-covered ass; completely uncovered backside; and long, blonde hair.

The music kept up with its steady, pulsating beat. Lights illuminated the woman on stage though the rest of the place was dim. Carlos seemed to be enjoying himself, and Alice couldn't help but wonder if she had the same lustful grin plastered to her face.

The hot blonde stopped swaying her hips to the music and wrapped her leg around the pole behind her. With her body firmly in place she began to arch backwards until Alice had a full frontal view of the performer. She continued to work the pole until a tan and topless brunette walked up to her. Carlos seemed to sit a little straighter in his seat, and he wasn't the only one for sure this time.

The two women kissed slowly. Alice caught flashes of tongue as the pair put their hands to good use. Alice wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, and she had absolutely no idea how all the men in here were keeping their pants on.

They'd already been in the club for almost an hour. Their time was spent consuming a few drinks and quite a few hot women. Carlos finally decided it was time for the main event.

"Hey, hand over the rest of the cash you've got."

The blonde pulled the money out of her front pocket. She'd already spent about fifty of it between drinks and tipping some of the dancers as they walked up to her. Alice handed him the money and Carlos told her that he'd be right back.

When he returned he slapped her on the back with glee. "You ready for your dance?"

"I don't know, Carlos."

He grabbed her by the shoulder of her coat. "Too late! I already paid. Come on."

Alice let the soldier pull her towards another section of the club. They went to the back where a few rooms were sequestered from the rest of the area. Another bouncer, a huge, black man, was guarding the entrance. Carlos smacked her on the back again, and Alice shot the man daggers with her eyes.

He gave her a wink as he said, "Have fun." Carlos turned around and left her with the bouncer.

The man seemed completely unconcerned with the fact that she was a woman. He gave the rules just like he gave them to everyone else.

"You get one song. The dancer can touch you all she wants. You are never, under _any_ circumstances to touch her. Do that and I'll knock you into next week." The man cracked his knuckles as he continued. "And you'll never be allowed back in here again. There are no 'special' favors for more money. That shit doesn't play here. You want more – you pay her for another dance, and a dance is _all _it'll be. You understand?"

Alice nodded, and the bouncer let her through the door.

"Second room on the right," he said.

The music became muffled when the door closed, and Alice followed the directions with slight apprehension. Yes, she was excited, but she really didn't know what to expect.

The blonde walked into the small room. It was filled with a soft red light and a single chair in the center of the space. She knew she had to sit, but was it polite to wait for the dancer to be there first? Did everyone else just immediately sit? Did it seem like she was too eager if she sat? Or was it weirder for her stand and wait?

Alice wasn't given long enough to decide before the door opened behind her. It caught her off guard, and her instincts made her turn on her heel quickly.

Her eyes fell upon a redheaded _goddess_.

"Please," the woman said. "Sit."

Alice turned back around to find the chair in the low light and tried to sit with some form of grace. It wasn't possible. The redhead in front of her had sucked all the poise from the room. That wasn't all she'd taken. Alice was absolutely positive she wasn't breathing; there was simply no air.

The redhead had on a skimpy, black dress, and again Alice saw tall stilettos. The dancer's beauty was unrivaled by every single woman the blonde had seen tonight. She was a femme fatale in every sense from her curves to her toned body and her green eyes to her soft lips.

The dancer seemed to be waiting for something, and she confirmed it a second later.

"I don't know why the music hasn't started yet. I'll give it another minute." The redhead met Alice's stare with a seductive smile. "I don't usually _do_ women."

The blonde bit the inside of her lip as the redhead looked her up and down.

"Good thing you don't work here," she continued, "or I'd be out of a job."

Alice shook her head as a blush crept to her cheeks. She was thankful for the red light, but she could somehow feel that it didn't completely hide her embarrassment.

"No," the blonde stated. "At the risk of sounding like every other person you meet – you are _too _beautiful."

The redhead smiled at her, and then the music started. She swayed her hips in rhythm.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just brought way too much baggage_

_And that shit just get's old_

The redhead moved in closer, her eyes never leaving Alice's as she began to explore her own body with her hands. As her fingers found the straps of her black dress she slipped them over her shoulders.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

The fabric fell to the floor a moment later when the dancer turned around and unzipped the back of the dress slowly. Alice's eyes devoured the pink and black, bikini-style, lace-edged lingerie as it just barely covered the woman in front of her. Around the redhead's thighs was a garter with straps holding up the same pink and black style stockings.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

'_Cause that's porn star dancing_

It was getting hot; very, very _hot_ for Alice as the woman kept moving slowly in.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage _

_For this porn star dancing_

The redhead couldn't move any closer unless she sat on Alice, and then the blonde recalled that it was in fact a 'lap dance' that she was getting. She swallowed as she suddenly remembered the dancer was allowed to touch her but she could _not_ touch the dancer.

_Your body's lighting up the room._

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing harder to do_

The redhead did exactly that. She spread Alice's legs which before that had been tightly clenched together against her rising arousal.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage _

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

_Well I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

The next thing Alice knew the redhead's fabric-covered breasts were two inches from her face, but more than that the dancer's hands were running down her arms. With seductive ease she stripped Alice of her coat, and then let her warm fingers caress the blonde's collarbone.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

'_Cause that's porn star dancing_

The redhead backed off a ways to meet Alice's eyes again. The dancer bit her lower lip and sucked on it a moment as she continued to move to the music.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage_

_For this porn star dancing_

Alice had never seen anything sexier her entire life than the total fox doing everything in her power to tease the blonde. Her arousal was beyond burning and had gone straight into a complete inferno. The redhead moved to grind on Alice's thigh, and her undulating hips moved in slow circles as she arched her head back. The blonde was so desperately tempted to touch the woman who was driving her insane. Just one kiss and Alice knew she'd hit ecstasy like no time before.

_Your body's lighting up the room_

_And I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

The dancer continued move against Alice, back and forth, her speed increasing, but it wasn't until the redhead moaned with unguarded pleasure that she realized the woman was actually getting off on her taught thigh.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

'_Cause that's porn star dancing_

The redhead kissed her full on the mouth. Alice wanted so desperately to return the kiss, but she recalled the rules with bitter clarity though the dancer was surely breaking them now. Still the redhead's tongue played along her teeth as she continued to grind into the blonde.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sitting right by the stage_

_For this porn star dancing_

The song ended a moment before the redhead rubbed herself against Alice a final time. Then the dancer let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She only stayed that way for a second before she immediately withdrew herself from sitting on top of Alice. The redhead was out the door faster than Alice could react.

"Wait!" she cried out, but it was already too late. The woman was gone like she'd never been there in the first place. Alice relaxed back into the chair as she licked the lips the redhead had just been tasting.

The blonde tried to instill some manner of calm back into her body before she walked back out to Carlos. She hardly even paid the man any attention as he interrogated Alice about her experience.

"How was it?"

Alice nodded, not realizing that it wasn't really an acceptable answer to the question the solider asked. They stayed for a few more drinks. Alice was only still there to see if the redhead would make an appearance, but she never did. Disappointed and confused, the blonde called out to Carlos to say she was leaving, and then thanked him for the good time. The soldier was pleased and wished her a good night.

She didn't have far to walk back to her apartment, but before she could even make it a quarter of a block. Alice heard the sound of heels on concrete coming from the alley next to her. The blonde looked down the dark alley and shouldn't have been surprised by what she saw. But was none the less.

It was the redheaded dancer from the club coming her way. The now fully clothed-woman hadn't seen her yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Suddenly a whistle of appreciation came from behind the dancer.

A group of three rowdy men were shouting lewd comments at the dancer.

"Hey baby!"

"Take it off!"

"How about a ride from a real man?"

Alice recognized them from the club, but before she could even charge in – fists clenched – the redhead turned around and began to walk towards them as she spoke.

"Sounds good. You see any real men around here?" she said sarcastically.

The redhead approached the tallest one as Alice ran to catch up to her.

The buff man smirked as he replied. "I don't know what I want to fuck more – you or your attitude."

"You can fuck my attitude." The redhead leaned in to whisper into the man's ear and placed both of her hands on the man's shoulders. He was clearly excited about the rest of what the redhead was going to say. Instead she kneed him hard in the crotch. "But I'm a lot more fun, baby."

The man collapsed to the ground in pain, and Alice's jaw flat out dropped. The other two moved to help their comrade as they cursed the redhead out. They carried him out the alleyway still cursing as they left.

The dancer was unfazed; she turned back around and almost ran into Alice. That actually seemed to surprise her. Her green eyes got wide so Alice tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, I was going to pull that whole white knight routine, but you clearly don't need it."

"No," the redhead smiled. "But what's an innocent thing like you doing out here?"

_Me – innocent?_ Alice laughed, then again she was talking to an exotic dancer, and in that respect she was innocent.

"Just headed home," the blonde answered. "Is there somewhere I can walk you to?"

The woman bit her lip before she smiled. "No, but maybe I can walk you."

Alice smirked as she said, "Sure." She was certain the redhead had her reasons for not letting Alice walk her home, but that didn't much matter because it still meant she could spend time with the beautiful woman.

The pair walked out of the alley, not really close to each other but definitely not far.

Alice decided to break the silence. "I'm Alice."

The redhead spoke softly. "Claire."

The blonde smiled, happy to finally know her name. They didn't say much else during the walk except light conversation about the weather and the new movie about zombies that had just hit theaters. Still there was a heavy tension between them. It was almost as if Claire wanted to say something and Alice wanted to ask what it was, but she knew the second she did the redhead would balk.

They got to the entrance of the blonde's apartment, but Alice wasn't anywhere ready to say goodbye to Claire. She had a feeling the redhead wasn't ready either.

"You want to come up?" Alice asked cautiously.

Claire answered a little overzealously. "Oh no, I don't sleep with clients."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "And if I told you I'd never go to the club again?"

"In that case…" Claire smiled as she met the blonde's eyes. "I'd probably ask you out to dinner. Then lie to you fervently about my job when it comes up in conversation."

"And if I told you that I don't care where you work so long as it's my bed you warm at night?"

"I'd probably give you a dance for free – after dinner." The redhead winked and Alice felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"After dinner – of course," she stated.

"So how about it?"

"Dinner with a total fox?" Alice cocked her head to the side while trying to contain her grin. "Let me think…"

**...HELL YES! Oh wait, Claire wasn't asking me, damn it!**


End file.
